


《Beast》 04

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [4]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: Beast04*黑道设定*微sm，s0m1*阅读请谨慎





	《Beast》 04

今天是李氏集团做东举办的大型酒会，邀请各界上流人士参加，到场大多权贵就连堂口的人也人模狗样的穿着西装，装出一副文绉绉的模样出席。酒会办在集团名下的一座庄园，李赫宰跟李东海提前一天晚上已经到了，正式开始前在楼上卧室隔着窗户望楼下的人群。  
酒会还没开始，李东海笑嘻嘻地凑过去咬了咬李赫宰的耳朵，又伸舌头舔了舔。他最喜欢李赫宰的耳朵，耳廓薄薄的又白又软看着就很好咬，在外面时也忍不住想捏一捏把玩。  
李赫宰一身传统西装三件套站的笔直，单手搂着李东海的后腰任人对自己又咬又啃的，偶尔弄疼了就皱皱眉忍过去，丝毫不介意可能会留下些什么痕迹，反正李东海闹归闹总是心里有数。  
他最近总是这样一个人陷入沉思不知道在想什么，这会又盯着窗外的人群眼神明暗不定，李东海心里清楚因为什么，不乐意了。

“你不许想别人。”粘人还凶巴巴的小老虎皱皱鼻子，双手搂着李赫宰的脖子贴近“他们那么好看吗，你都不理我的？”

“没有啦，我在想事情。”下身被人狠狠捏了一把，李赫宰忍不住抽气回过神来。  
始作俑者一脸得意地抬起下巴瞪他，微微噘嘴轻挑一侧的眉，满脸写着无所畏惧。李赫宰抿嘴压下心里不断膨胀的感情，曲起食指刮了刮那张小脸“好嘛，我错了。”

李东海挑起眉，歪了歪头盯着他不语，骄横放肆的表情李赫宰简直爱死了，忍不住重重在他唇上亲了一口。  
“一会你也上去说两句…不许不高兴，你再不露个脸老家伙们都以为我把你藏起来了。”

“嗯？你没有把我藏在这里吗？”李东海吃吃的笑，食指戳了戳他的胸膛。  
李赫宰捉住那只作乱的小手按到自己胯上，故作暧昧地揉了揉面上却一本正经“嗯，还藏在这儿了。”

房门被轻轻敲三下，J打开房门站在门口。  
“堂主，少爷，快到时间了。”

“知道……”  
“往后拖半个小时。”

“海海？”  
李赫宰话说一半被打断，李东海不耐烦地扯开他腰带“说好我上台就听我的。”

J站在门口有些尴尬，李东海侧过脸瞟了他一眼“把门关上。”  
李赫宰转过头冲J点点头，示意他听李东海的话，下楼应付一下客人们。J心底叹气实在是把少爷宠的太过了些，转身带上门下楼。

“海海…外面有很多人。”李赫宰握住他的手轻轻晃了晃，李东海冲他撅起嘴，面上无辜手却快速扯开皮带。  
“我知道呀，所以我们速战速决嘛。”李东海握住柱身套弄几下打趣道“还是说，你只有五分钟？”

………  
李赫宰面色一僵，这种事情上是半分也不能退让的。还没等他把人压到墙上亲个够李东海突然掏出个小玩意儿放到他眼前晃了晃，一脸坏笑贼兮兮地挑着眼角。

“我们玩个刺激的好不好？”

J在宴会之中焦头烂额，忙着应付来寒暄的客人时不时抬腕看眼时间，李赫宰和李东海还没下来，然而按照原本的流程安排他们这个时候理应站在台上发言致辞。  
靠近公馆的那侧人群有些骚动，自动分到两边让出一条路。J隔着人群看过去，看到李赫宰的身影才松了口气，谢天谢地他们任性的小少爷总算是舍得把堂主放出来了。  
李东海跟在李赫宰身后，前边人走路的背影略微有点僵硬，比起以前昂首阔步的习惯收敛很多，抄兜的手一定紧紧捏着拳头手心全是汗。原因只有他心知肚明，这么一想李东海心情愉悦的差点哼起歌。  
实在不能怪他恶趣味太多，一个在外叱咤风云说一不二的人回到你面前又乖又听话，应该没有人会不心动吧。

“海海，一会记得露个脸。”  
李赫宰转身嘱咐他几句，又贴着他的耳朵用气音说道“小坏蛋不许捣乱。”

李东海没说话，咧着嘴角笑嘻嘻的看他，眼睛一眨一眨像个无害小奶猫。  
小奶猫也是有爪子的。

李赫宰单手拿着酒杯，西装革履站得笔直，在一众上流权贵之中毫不逊色。他从小到大都是这样，总是能让人在人群中一眼注意到他，于是其他人都变成了陪衬，他总是能成为主角。李赫宰这样简直帅的让人腿软，李东海舔舔嘴唇环顾四周，很明显不止他一个人这么认为。

“感谢大家今日……”  
台上流畅发言的人突然顿了顿，李东海得意洋洋地挑眉，看来挺好用的。李赫宰喉结上下滚动，垂在腿侧的手虚空握拳又松开，接上未说完的话继续。  
J在旁边察觉出他不对劲，虽说现在天气转暖但夜晚没太阳还是很凉爽的，怎么想也不该这个天气说几句话就出汗的。他还没来得及诧异，只见李东海冲他们的方向比了个噤声的手势，另一手捏着小巧的控制器对着李赫宰晃了晃。J一凛，赶紧移开视线假装没看见。

“下面，请我们小少爷上来说两句。”

李东海扯出笑容一步步走过去，李赫宰突然单手拉过他抱了抱，在外人看来兄友弟恭。李赫宰凑到他耳边咬着牙低声道“胡闹…关了。”

李东海故意回抱住他，下身恶意地撞上又后退一步，他笑的更开心了，径直越过李赫宰走到人前。接收到李赫宰递过来的眼神，他23点点头表示自己知道了，然后调高一档。  
李赫宰在一旁咬紧牙关，下颌的肌肉不停变换，他感觉从那传来的震动感更强烈了，还隐隐有些发热。  
J在一旁动作极小地扶了下李赫宰的胳膊，接触到肢体的瞬间感觉到衣服下的身体绷得紧紧的。他凑近了些，小声问道“没关系吗？”

“没事。”李赫宰脸色有些奇怪，一看就是在极力忍耐什么。  
李东海随便讲了几句就跑到李赫宰身边站着，李赫宰怎么哄他都不肯多说了，偏过头和他偷偷咬耳朵，得意的眼梢上都是愉悦。李赫宰捏着他的小指晃了晃，目光中带着些哀求的意味，李东海抿嘴看他半天，单手抄兜站好。  
李赫宰松了口气，总算是解放了。

来参加这种活动的人大多为了联络关系笼络生意伙伴，作为活动的龙头李赫宰自然是被重重围住，那些李东海嫌弃冠冕堂皇的话李赫宰连眼睛都不眨一下倒豆子一样地往外蹦。  
不知情的外人眼里李东海就是个被架空权利的可怜虫，左右也没他什么事，正好可以偷个闲。李东海悠闲地靠在隐蔽角落里，目光隔着人群牢牢粘在李赫宰身上，从上到下一寸寸挪过。如果有人这时候注意到他，一定会看到令人心惊的占有欲。  
陈楚是唯一注意到的那个人。

他是老堂主那一批忠心耿耿的元老级分堂主的儿子，从小跟在老爸身边喊打喊杀长大，原先老堂主在世的时候也是叫得出名字的。  
不远处李赫宰不知道说了什么，周围的那些名媛们捂着嘴轻轻笑起来，他也跟着欠了欠身子笑笑。李东海瞄着那人的模样，骄傲的眉毛都跟着扬起来，他的李赫宰总是这样优越。他盯着人出神，连有人冲自己方向走过来都没分一个眼神，陈楚毫不介意，端着两杯香槟靠近。  
“少爷，晚上好。”

李东海颔首，恋恋不舍地将目光从李赫宰身上移开，上下打量一番眼前的人。  
“有事吗？”

李东海是认识陈楚的，老爷子在世的时候他们说过几句话。陈楚递过来一杯酒，香槟在酒杯里晃了晃趋于平静，李东海垂下眼眸看了看那杯酒没接。  
陈楚丝毫不觉得意外，笑了一下靠近“少爷，我是来和你谈生意的。”

“谈生意的事你别来找我，李家的生意不归我管，一直都是他在管。”李东海冲李赫宰的方向抬了抬下巴，他今天心情好，不然多一句话都不会跟人说的。  
陈楚左右望了望，趁四下无人侧过身子挡住李东海的去路。他比李东海高一些，身上的肌肉壮实，把李东海挡得严严实实。  
他这样实在有些放肆，李东海挑起眉，饶有兴趣地看着，思索着要不要直接杀了他更好。  
“我知道，可我要和少爷谈的是李赫宰不归你管的那部分。”陈楚重新递过去酒“少爷，不想和我谈一下吗？”

李东海看他半晌没说话，良久以后接过他手里的酒“那你说说，是什么生意？”

李赫宰忙完以后从人群堆里钻出来，躲在会馆内的房间里偷懒，他实在没什么耐心费口舌，应付那些富家小姐简直比口香糖粘在头发上往下扯还麻烦。他长出口气摔进沙发里，总算能安静一会，不用被叽叽喳喳围着。  
李赫宰整个人陷进沙发之中，闭上眼睛还没休息几分钟，一直被忽略的小巧玩具突然震动起来。他几乎是一下子就从沙发上弹起来，手放在下身犹豫一阵还是没敢把那小东西拆下来，虽然人没在身边，但李东海知道了一定会不高兴。  
他不想让他不开心，他希望李东海能一直笑得灿烂，像只餍足的猫。

那源源不断传来的快感让他有些腿软，李赫宰勉强撑起身子挪到窗边，看见李东海站在会场的角落里四处张望。  
原来是在找自己。李赫宰深吸口气稳住呼吸，打开门一步步走出去。  
可能是酒精的问题吧，李赫宰觉得自己脸颊的温度有些高，他不肯承认这是自己那点无法控制的原始欲望在隐隐作祟。还好李东海缩在隐蔽的角落里，李赫宰熟门熟路地避开人群绕到他面前，下身被刺激的硬挺起来将西裤撑起异样的凸起。  
李东海的视线锁定在那一处，上扬的嘴角昭示他此刻心情十分好，李赫宰松了口气。  
“赫，我刚刚找不到你了。”

“现在找到了。”李赫宰上前一步。  
李东海扯住他的袖子晃了晃，眼睛湿漉漉的带着些水汽，他一贯是这样无辜的看人。  
“你今天好帅，刚刚那位林小姐一直贴着你。”他这么说着，表情变得有些委屈，曲起食指顺着人西装外套一点点下滑。他的手滑到系好的扣子上，勾着他的外套拉近两人的距离，借着偏僻角落隔着裤子沿着鼓起的形状滑动。

“那她知不知道，你这里装着什么？”李东海贴上他的身体，隔着布料左右磨蹭得起劲儿，手掌钻进外套里缓慢地揉捏胸肌，极其精准地捏住他胸前乳尖儿，指甲轻轻搔了搔。  
“不许硬，我们堂主还要谈生意呢~”  
李东海透过他肩膀看到不远处有人走过来，在他下身抓了一把站定，歪着头冲他笑“硬了就抽你，去吧。”

李赫宰腿软的快跪下，不安地扯了扯外套下缘遮住某处，酸软的快感袭击全身他真的觉得自己下一秒就快要忍不住了。偏偏李东海这时候靠过来，陪在他身边和人客套两句，另一只手悄悄从腰后钻进他裤子，抓着裤子的边缘向上提了提。他差点发出声音，呼吸一窒赶忙收住气息。  
李东海凑到他耳边哑声道“你怎么对着老家伙也硬得起来？”

………为什么硬得起来这人心里比自己更有数吧。李赫宰差点崩溃，急匆匆地打岔说自己有点事要处理，拉着李东海的胳膊走出庄园。  
车门关上的响动让李赫宰稍微清醒了一点，从酒会上偷跑出来是很失礼的行为，不过他看着跨坐在自己身上的人又将这想法抛到脑后去。宾利的车内空间很大，李东海分开双腿坐在他胯上，那下身的震动似乎更加强烈了，震的性器涨得生疼急需发泄。  
李东海撑在他头侧主动摆动腰肢，隔着裤子一下下地蹭着最要命的地方，他笑的十分得意，像只偷腥的猫儿。李赫宰心底叹气自己就总是这样，对着李东海完全没有一丝一毫的抵抗能力。人低下头咬了咬他的鼻尖儿，声音都染上笑意。  
“赫..原来你喜欢在车里？”

“…………”  
李赫宰这才想起来，他明明可以拉着人回楼上的房间的。  
他有些懊恼，高挺的鼻梁蹭了蹭李东海的喉结，他很喜欢这里，又张嘴轻轻咬了下。他好像还有什么话要说，但被主动落下的吻消化掉。  
李东海急的连他的裤子都来不及脱，拉开拉链把他的性器释放出来，又利索地脱掉自己的西裤。李赫宰默契地握住他的柱身套弄，另一手在车内摸索着找能充当润滑的东西。  
车里没开灯，只借着外边昏暗的路灯能勉强看清对方的表情。李东海喘着粗气俯下身，张嘴咬住他的唇瓣，在上面留下一个小小的伤痕。  
他似乎跟平时有些不太一样，李赫宰敏锐地捕捉到李东海一瞬间情绪上的变化。他有些慌，慌忙扶住人的胳膊“你怎么了……？”

“嗯？”李东海舔了舔那道自己留下的伤口，贴着他的唇瓣呢喃。  
“你有没有瞒着我的事……”

“……没有。”  
李赫宰迟疑了一秒，他不知道该不该把最近J查到的，他父亲以前亲近的人里可能除了奸细的事告诉他。  
不去动他父亲留下的人和李东海自己手里的人，是他们两个一直默契回避的。

李东海眼神暗了暗，贴着他的脸颊缓慢而暧昧地磨蹭，时不时地交换一个热烈缠绵的吻。那根尺寸不小的东西慢慢深入进他体内时，李东海呼吸十分急促，尽可能地放松去容纳侵入之物，叹口气咬了咬李赫宰的耳垂。

“你要一直这样对我坦诚……”

“我对你没有秘密。”李赫宰抱紧身上的人，郑重许下承诺。  
除了这件我还没有确定下来的小事，他在心里默默补充道。


End file.
